Destiny's Fate
by Julenkka
Summary: Childhood fic. Neji/Sakura. El destino fue quien los hizo sufrir a causa de sus frentes, pero la suerte los unió al final. Ella lo encontró a él y él la encontró a ella. TRADUCCION de la historia original de Snow Lily RandomMuch.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** **:** _Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia le pertenece a Snow Lily RandomMuch, quien amablemente me concedió su permiso para traducirla. Lo único mío aquí es la traducción y una que otra corrección/modificación. Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores._

¡Espero que sea de su agrado! n_n

* * *

 **xXx Destiny's Fate xXx**

 **Chapter 1**

Una pequeña niña pelirrosada tarareaba animadamente mientras caminaba a través de la nieve junto a su padre por las semiocupadas calles del mercado de konohagakure, sin prestarle atención a la fría brisa que golpeaba su expuesto rostro. La pareja se dirigía hacia la residencia de un importante clan, con la intención de hacer negocios con uno de sus líderes. Rió alegremente, sacando la lengua en un intento de atrapar los suaves copos de nieve que lentamente caían del cielo. Estaba emocionada de finalmente llegar a presenciar su primera nevada, una de las pocas que se producían en el Pais del Fuego. El hombre se rió entre dientes de sus payasadas y tomó su pequeña mano enguantada, instándola gentilmente a caminar más rápido.

"Andando, Sakura. No queremos hacer esperar al jefe de los Hyuga ¿o si?"

La niña volvió sus esmeraldinos ojos hacia su padre. Esbozó una adorable sonrisa y negó furiosamente con la cabeza. Causando que sus cabellos rosa bebé se agiten alrededor de su cara.

"¡No! ¡Eso estaría muy mal!"

Kizashi rió de nuevo, de acuerdo, mientras veía a Sakura apretar el paso por la nieve, tratando de llegar rápido a su destino. Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo divertido, para luego ceder a los insistentes jalones de la chiquilla e ir tras ella, siguiendo su camino rumbo la residencia de los Hyuga.

...~xXx~...

Sakura vagaba sin rumbo fijo por los extensos corredores de la vasta mansión Hyuga, esperando impacientemente a que su padre termine con sus negocios con el jefe del clan, así podrían irse a su casa y jugar. Largó un suspiro arrastrando su pie descalzo por el brillante y límpio suelo del pasillo, pasando otro par de puertas en su exploración por la vivienda.

Cómo deseaba tener a alguien con quien jugar.

No obstante, sabía que casi todos en el complejo debían de estar ocupados y probablemente no estarían de humor- recientemente ha ocurrido un grave incidente, por lo que tal vez todavía debían estar tristes o en shok. Su heredera _había_ sido raptada y alguien murió (o al menos eso fue lo que oyó de su padre)- Y por más que supiera que él querría que se quedara quieta y lo esperara, estaba cansada de permanecer en esa aburrida habitación. Más que eso. estaba aburrida de estar sola. Desesperadamente quería- no, _necesitaba_ tener a alguien con quien jugar.

Suspiró una vez más al doblar otra esquina.-

-y de repente se congeló. Sus brillantes ojos esmeralda se abrieron con sorpresa y curiosidad al captar el suave sonido de alguien llorando. ¡Sonaba como un niño! Agudizó el oído para escucharlo mejor y comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección de donde provenía aquél ruido. Se asomó por las puertas entreabiertas de cada habitación a lo largo del corredor,pero para su decepción, todas estaban vacías. Siguió revisando más cuartos a medida que el sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que llegó a la última puerta al final del pasillo. El débil llanto se había convertido en un constante sollozo. Sakura se armó de valor y se acercó más para abrir lentamente la puerta deslizante, metió su pelirrosada cabeza y dejó que sus chispeantes ojos escanearan el lugar.

¡Ahí! Percibió a una pequeña figura acurrucada en una esquina de la gran sala- muy parecida a un dojo-. Empezaba a preguntarse si era un niño o una niña, especialmente por el cabello largo. No lo podía asegurar, ya que su rostro estaba enterrado entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente debido a la fuerza de su llanto y Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse triste por él o ella. Miró por encima de su hombro, comprobando los pasillos para ver si alguien venía, para luego tomar una decisión y silenciosamente entrar a la habitación. Caminó sigilosamente hacia la silueta hasta encontrarse en frente de ella, ladeó su cabeza con intriga y se decidió a hablarle.

"Oye... ¿Por qué lloras?"

El otro infante levantó de súbito la cabeza al oír su voz y la mirada de Sakura se encontró con los hermosos ojos perla que todos los Hyuga poseían, aunque estos tenían un lindo tinte lavanda. Resultaba ser un niño, que ahora trataba de cubrir su frente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y, al mismo tiempo, intentaba encajarle dagas con la mirada a la pobre niñita de tres años de edad. Pero ella ignoró eso ¡Gracias a Kami-sama! ¡Sus deseos fueron escuchados!"

¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunto el niño bruscamente. Ella parpadeó, luego le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

"¡Soy Sakura! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Chilló ella alegre. Su radiante actitud parecía sorprenderlo con la guardia baja.

Sus pálidos rasgos reflejaron una extraña expresión que Sakura no pudo comprender. Él no le tomó la mano pero si le dijo su nombre, aunque algo inseguro.

"Soy... Neji"

Ella le sonrió, se arrodilló frente a él y le ofreció un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo.

"¡Encantada de conocerte Neji-kun! Pero sabes, mi mamá dice que no se supone que los niños lloren."

Neji se sonrojó avergonzado por su declaración y y rápidamente se pasó la mano por los ojos, tratando de deshacerse de las ya casi inexistentes lágrimas restantes en su rostro. Esto le causó risa a la pequeña pelirrosa. Él inmediatamente la fulminó con la mirada. Sakura, una vez más, ignoró su hostilidad. Le agarró la mano y tiró de ella, levantándolo en contra de su voluntad y lo condujo hacia la puerta. Sonriendo, lo sacó de la habitación y se hechó a correr por el pasillo.

"¡Vamos, Neji-kun! ¡Juguemos afuera! ¡Esta nevando!"

Dicho niño sólo se limitó a seguirla sin decir nada, pero le tomó la mano en cuanto se dió cuenta de que iban por la dirección equivocada y la llevó por el camino correcto. Sakura rió alegremente en cuanto divisó la puerta corredera del jardín a unos cuantos metros y se apresuró a abrirla, para adentrarse en el blanco abismo nevado de afuera. Se volvió a él y le sonrió traviesa.

"¡Apuesto a que podría vencerte en una pelea de bolas de nieve, Neji-kun!"

El pelicastaño sonrió arrogante.

"Eso ya lo veremos"

Y asi comenzó una guerra entre los dos pequeños.

...~xXx~...

Las risas resonaban por todo el patio mientras Neji y Sakura se dejaron caer cansados, sentádose uno junto al otro en el porche después de todos sus juegos en la nieve. Habían hecho hombres de nieve (o _niños_ de nieve, a juzgar por el tamaño), fuertes y numerosos ángeles de nieve. Tantos, que hasta la mas pequeña parte aislada del jardín estaba cubierta por ellos. Sakura sonrió y se echó para atrás, observando el cielo nublado. Luego se volvió hacia Neji.

"Eso fue divertido ¿No es así, Neji-kun?"

El niño mayor asintió en silencio con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

"Si" Respondió el con sencillez. Una sonrisa de satisfacción surgió en sus infantiles facciones y la pequeña pelirrosa contuvo un suspiro.

"Me alegra"

Neji la miró interrogante, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza y se rió. Se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, que luego se vió abruptamente interrumpido por las ansiosas llamadas de sus tutores. Sakura hizo una mueca al escuchar a su padre y se inclinó para delante, preparándose para levantarse. Parpadeó sorprendida al ver que Neji ya se había levantado y ahora le tendía la mano, la tomó y él la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Le sonrió y ambos se sacaron los zapatos que tomaron prestados y corrieron a reunirse con los adultos. En cuanto el padre de Sakura vió a la pequeña pareja soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio.

"¡Sakura! ¡Ahí estas!"

Ella sonrió, pero se ocultó con timidez detrás del niño a su lado al ver al alto e intimidante jefe del clan, Hiashi Hyuga, de pie junto a su padre. Notó a sus fríos ojos perla estidiarlos y analizarlos a ella y a Neji, como si intentara descifrar la relación entre ellos, y se estremeció involuntariamente. El niño se inclino.

"Oji-sama"

Hiashi no dió ninguna señal de haberlo escuchado. Simplemente le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se le uniera. Los niños se miraron, antes de soltar sus manos y tomar sus respectivos lugares al lado de sus tutores. Kizashi sonrió, disculpándose; le agarró la mano a su hija y se dirigió hacia el hombre con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"Gracias por su tiempo, Hyuga-sama"

"Gracias a usted, Haruno-san"

Kizashi sonrió, y comenzó a caminar con Sakura hasta la salida de la mansión. Ella se giró para ver a Neji, quien sólo los veía marchar; y le saludó con la mano. Sonrió al verlo devolverle vacilántemente el saludo y le gritó algo antes de desaparecer con su padre por el camino hacia su casa, al otro lado de la aldea.

"¡Me alegro de que ya no estés triste, Neji-kun!

Neji parpadeó y esbozó una ligera y genuina sonrisa, reflejando alegría en sus jóvenes rasgos por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre. Y su sonrisa sólo se amplió más cuando una realidad lo golpeó.

 _A ella no le había importado su frente._

* * *

 **NT** : Hola :D Bien, hace tiempo ya que leí este fic y pues me gustó tanto que decidí traducirlo para ustedes :) Soy una completa novata en este mundo asique puede que haya sido un asco, espero que con el tiempo y la práctica vaya mejorando. Les ruego algo de paciencia. Volviendo a lo de la historia, si leen la original se darán cuenta de que cambié levemente una que otra frase, esto lo hice para que al traducirla no se viera como una mera traduccion literal y algunas palabras que como que no me convencían. Nada extremo, el contexto sigue siendo el mismo. Pero si se les ocurre alguna palabra o frase que crean que quede mejor en alguna parte, no duden en decírmelo :D

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Las críticas siempre serán bienvenidas, pero porfa, sin ofensas ¡Que con la paz todo es mejor!

¡Cuídense y hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: ¿Naruto me pertenece? _**¡Falso** **!**_ ; Es de kishitroll, ejem digo... de Masashi Kishismoto. ¿Yo escribí esta historia? ** _¡Falso también!_** ; Snow Lily RandomMuch lo hizo, asi que los derechos van para ella. ¿Que si yo la traducí? Ding Ding Ding ¡Tenemos un ganador! El premio: el segundo capitulo.

Probablemente querrán guillotinarme por haberlos dejado esperando tanto, y no los culpo. Pero hey! Estoy aqui ahora ¿no? ¡No se diga más! Aquí se los dejo y nos leemos al final -si no es que lo han leído ya -.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **xXx Destiny's Fate xXx**

 **Chapter 2**

Neji frunció el ceño oscuramente mientras caminaba en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento, luego de salir de su clases en la academia. La rama principal no le agradaba. En lo absoluto. ¡Esa pequeña y débil heredera era una completa inútil en sus lecciones! ¡No podía hacer nada bien! ¿Por qué la cabecilla del clan tuvo que ser su familia, cuando la que lo merecía más que ninguna era la de él?. Jamás se los iba a perdonar. Interrumpió e intentó hacer sus enojados pensamientos a un lado al finalmente llegar a su propia área de entrenamiento, con la intención de, obviamente, entrenar y perfeccionar sus técnicas; y con un gruñido ahogado activó su Byakugan.

-y de pronto, se quedó congelado. Su activado Kekkei Genkai había distinguido a la pequeña figura encorvada de una niña, llorando, encogida por detrás de un árbol a su izquierda. Sus perlados ojos se ensancharon. ¿Cómo es que no la había notado al nada más entrar? ¡Iba a ser un ninja por el amor de Kami!

El cuerpo de la chiquilla temblaba al compás de sus suaves sollozos y el chico pudo alcanzar a ver como las lágrimas caian con fuerza por sus mejillas aún a través de sus manos, que se posaban y aferraban a su frente. Él no pudo evitar alzar su propia mano y tocar las bendas atadas a su cabeza, en tanto obsevaba como ella trataba en vano de parar de llorar. Neji frunció el ceño, ¡Se supone que debería estar entrenando, no quedarse ahí parado mirando a una niñita llorona! Se dió la media vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida, con su joven mente batallando contra la simple idea de quedarse y averiguar por que se encontraba ella allí. Pero perdió.

Detuvo su andar, pivotó con gracia sobre su pie y se dirigió hacia el árbol en el cual su dojutsu la había descubierto, enseñando en su cara la máscara sin emoción que se había erigido a sí mismo desde la muerte de su padre hacia ya unos cinco años atrás. Los lloros silenciosos se volvieron gradualmente más fuertes y el pequeño Neji volvió a arrugar el ceño ante la profunda tristeza que captó en su tono. Se preparó (porque no sabia como manejar este tipo de desituaciones) y apretó la mandíbula antes de echarle un vistazo al otro lado del troco. La primera cosa que le llamó la atención fue su cabellera. Era rosa ¡rosa!. Y por alguna razón, de la que no estaba seguro, de repente sintió como que ya la conocía de alguna parte. No supo por qué, pero una pequeña sensación de familiaridad afloró en el ambiente en cuanto vió el color de su pelo. La confusión pronto le nublo la mente. ¿Será que ya la había conocido en el pasado? No, él no recordaba haberse cruzado nunca a alguien con cabello rosa. Así que ¿Qué era entonces?. Apretó los puños al salir de sus cavilaciones y se concentró en la niña. La miró por un momento para después por fin hablarle, con cuidado de mantener su careta de impasibilidad para que ella no se diera una idea equivocada.

"¿Por qué lloras?" Demandó él.

La rosada levantó bruscamente la cabeza, sorprendida de escuchar su voz, y un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios al verlo de pie frente a ella. Sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda, destellantes por las lágrimas, se abrieron más y Neji se sintió azotado por otro golpe de familiaridad al ver esos vibrantes orbes. La niña se apresuró a secarse el rostro con las mangas de su camiseta.

"Yo... y-yo" Tartamudeó ella. Neji entrecerró sutilmente los ojos.

"No puedo entrenar si estás llorando en mi área de entrenamiento" La interrumpió él "¿Por qué lloras?"

La joven se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, murmurando algo ininteligible.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de desconcierto.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, sin entender sus palabras.

Sakura se sonrojó una ver más antes de repetir suavemente:

"Por que me llamaron... fea y me dijeron que tengo una frente enorme"

Neji arrugó la nariz.

"¿Porqué dirian eso?"

Los esmeraldinos ojos de la niña bajaron tristes la mirada y tomó su frente entre sus manos una vez más.

"Por que es verdad" Soltó en voz baja. Neji arrugó un poco el entrecejo.

El chico Hyuga no tenía por qué meterse, no le incumbía. Debería de irse y buscar otro lugar para entrenar, pero algo indefinible lo obligaba a quedarse a decirle algo para evitar que vuelviera a llorar.

"No eres fea" Declaró con simpleza. Solamente tenía nueve años, y por lo tanto, no estaba en edad de considerar lindas a las niñas, pero esta no le parecia fea. Su rostro tenía una buena simetría y sus ojos eran de una agradable tonalidad verdosa, incluso aún si el llanto los había hinchado y enrojecido.

Sakura levantó la mirada, esperanzada.

"Aunque tu frente sí que es grande".El tono que usó fue bastante contundente, y a Neji le dió una pequeña punzada de culpa al ver su expresión ir cayendo dramáticamente de nuevo en la tristeza, con lagrimillas brotando de nueva cuenta en esos radiantes ojos. No debió haber dicho eso. Inmediatamente se dió cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Se estaba suavizando, y eso no era aceptable. Salió de sus reflexiones y miró una vez mas a la roseta frente a él. Suspiró con leve irritación al notar que había empezado a llorar otra vez, lo cual hizo que la mencionada niña lo mirara al escucharlo.

"No importa que otros niños piensen que tu frente sea grande o si eres fea. Tendrás que lidiar con eso porque llorar no te llevará a ninguna parte." La reprendió con dureza. Sakura se estremeció y visiblemente retrocedió, con una nueva corriente de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Neji resopló con exasperación para luego arrimarse y sentarse a su lado. Se quedó ahí, sentado, simplemente mirándola, observándola.

Cabello rosa. Rosa, como...Flores de cerezo. _Un momento_. Los ojos del joven Neji se abrieron de par en par cuando todo le hizo click y los recuerdos le invadieron la mente.

 _"Oye... ¿Por que lloras?"_

 _"¡Soy Sakura! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _"¡Vamos, Neji-kun! ¡Juguemos afuera! ¡Esta nevando!"_

 _"Eso fue divertido ¿No es así, Neji-kun?"_

"¡Me alegro de que ya no estés triste, Neji-kun!

Sakura. Su nombre era Sakura. Ahora sabía por qué se le hacía tan familiar, era porque ya se habían conocido antes. Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la ropa, pensando determinadamente en una sola cosa. Ella había sido quien lo había hecho dejar de derramar lágrimas, y ahora era su turno de devolverle el favor.

"Sakura" La llamó en voz baja, haciendo todo lo posible para sonar amable y lograr que se calme. La pelirrosa aspiró ruidosamente y lo miró, limpiándose la cara con el dorso de la mano.

"S-Si?"

Neji le tendió la mano.

"Vámonos"

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con gran sorpresa, pero aceptó el ofrecimiento de todos modos, permitiéndole al niño mayor ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Neji pronto empezó a correr, sin molestarse en soltarle la mano, sacándola del campo y siguiendo la carretera principal. La niña solo trotaba detrás de el, dejando escapar ocacionalmente un hipido y un olfateo una vez que el llanto se detuvo. Hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar luego de algunos minutos de silencio.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó ella con una curiosidad que iluminaba el timbre previamente deprimido de su voz.

Neji se detuvo por un breve momento, para en unos momentos volver a su ritmo constante y sin prisas, lanzándole una mirada por sobre su hombro.

"A algún lado" Respondió simplemente, y sakura sólo se limitó a asentir, decidiendo no solicitar detalles. El niño la guió, atravesando la multitud de compradores que acudian al mercado en esa tarde, y se detuvo en un pequeño café/helado al final de la calle. La comisura de sus labios se crispó con diversión al notar el brillo de alegría en los orbes de su acompañante cuando ésta se dió cuenta en donde se encontraban, antes de volver a adoptar su antíguo semblante. Sakura se viró hacía él y le dedicó una brillante sonrisa, recordándole mometáneamente a las que constantemente mostraba cuando jugaban hace tiempo. Sonrió satisfecho y procedió a abrir la puerta para invitarla a pasar. Ella soltó una risita, entró de un salto y sacó su monedero, lista para pedir. Miró a Neji, señalando a cierto sabor en exibición.

"¡Yo pediré uno de fresa! ¿Y tu?"

...

Ambos se sentaron en una banca afuera del café, lamiendo pacifícamente sus respectivos conos de helado en un cómodo silencio mientra veían pasar a la gente. Neji había pagado por el helado de ella, ignorando sus protestas acerca de por qué no podía permitir que lo haga y rechazó cualquier tipo de reembolso. Sakura estaba un poco molesta, pero resolvió que le devolvería el dinero luego de una forma u otra. Se decían unos cuantos comentarios breves de vez en cuando, pero en su mayoría solo disfrutaban de la presencia del otro hasta terminar su postre.

Neji alzó la vista hacia el cielo que oscurecía cada vez más y recordó que tenía que regresar al complejo antes de caer la noche, o de lo contrario su tío se enojaría. Miró a la pelirrosa sentada a su lado y se levantó del banco. Sakura se volvió a él para mirarlo.

"Mi tío espera que este en la mansión hasta antes del atardecer." Explicó, y la niña asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. Se levantó ella también y se paró frente a él.

"Si, yo también tengo que irme a mi casa." Admitió ella. "Gracias"

Rápidamente se estiró y picoteó la mejilla del joven Hyuga, con un oscuro rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. Murmuró un tranquilo 'adiós' para despues girarse y salir corriendo hacia su casa antes de que Neji pudiera decir algo mas. Se quedo ahí, en medio de la calle, con una mano tocando la mejilla que ella había besado y una expresión de pura sorpresa en su rostro. Pronto se recuperó y se dió la vuelta dirigiéndose en dirección opuesta, murmurando algo por lo bajo.

"Me alegro de que ya no estés triste, Sakura"

...

Un par de fríos ojos color púrpura habian observado muy de cerca la interacción entre el Hyuga y la Haruno durante toda la tarde. Desde que estaban tomados de la mano, hasta el besito de despedida. Irradiando rabia y celos, se giró y se alejo de allí. No podía esperar a decírselo a sus amigas mañana por la mañana. Tenían que hacer algo al respecto con esa "Niña-frente"

...~xXx~...

No fue sino hasta que había empezado a ceder al sueño que Sakura se percató del hecho de que no sabía el nombre de ese chico, pero curiosamente él si conocía el de ella. Que extraño. Estaba muy segura de no habérselo contado. Quizás mañana podría encontrárselo de nuevo.

* * *

N T: Ese momento en el que te das cuenta que Neji pasó medio capitulo frunciendo el ceño xD

Primero que nada quiero disculparme. Creanme que no tenía la menor intención de dejarlos colgados por tanto tiempo (¡6 meses dios mio!), de hecho, tenía planeado actualizar hace ya unos meses pero el princesa de mi computador se descompuso y mis archivos se perdieron (Si, entre ellos los capitulos que ya tenía traducidos T_T), a demás de que el técnico se tomó su tiempo ¬_¬+ Anyways, cuando quise volver a retomarlos se me vinieron examenes y problemas personales que no pude pasar por alto. Pero ya está todo solucionado (¡Libre soooy!) y les prometo que voy a intentar no volver a tardarme lo que me tardé. Ah, y voy a terminar de traducir todo, pueden darlo por hecho.

Yyy las cosas se estan poniendo cada vez mas interesantes ;D ¿Que creeran que valla a pasar ahora que se volvieron a reunir despues de 5 años de su primer encuentro? ¿Como les esta pareciendo el fic hasta el momento? Estoy muy segura que a la autora le encantaria saberlo.

. Agradecimientos especiales a _**nani28, KSee, Andy, kazuyaryo, mican y Guest**_ por dejarme su opinion; a los que le marcaron a fav: _ **EscamaNuez, ItzeelJs, Katpeet, amane amy, johanauzumaki28, mican y nanicita**_ ; y a los que clickearon en follow: **_EscamaNuez, Katpeet, MariiBravo, Tsuki-chan06, Johanauzumaki28, kazuyaryo y nanicita_**. Y no creas que me olvide de ti, lector fantasma, gracias a todos ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer,no saben cuanto me alegra que les haya gustado tanto como a mi.

¡Felices fiestas! Espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad con sus seres queridos (muy tarde pero igual) y a por un próspero año nuevo.

Me despido, hasta la próxima!

 _ **Julenkka**_


End file.
